Scourge
This page is for the evil hunter/destroyer Scourge. For his heroic Shattered Glass counterpart, see Scourge (SG). "Desolation follows in my trail." Scourge is a fearsome and implacable hunter-destroyer. Unicron created him from the wreckage of dead Decepticons to hunt down and eradicate Autobots and their human allies. He is disturbingly effective as a tracker-terminator, possessing powerful high-tech scanning and locating equipment with which to hunt his prey. Scourge is merciless, and uses an arsenal of weapons, including laser blasters, target-dissolving acid rays, disintegrator beams, and assorted demolition and fusion devices. He can transform to a scouring space-worthy hovercraft capable of handling any terrain when scanning for "survivors." Scourge's only weakness is his overwhelming arrogance. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Scourge was created from the wreckage of an unfortunate Decepticon long-range patrol that ran afoul of Unicron. While originally subservient to the Chaos God, since Unicron's destruction Scourge is a free agent, and has thrown his lot in with the Decepticons, gleefully hunting down insurgents on the planet Cybertron. MUX History: In 1999, Scourge was sent to Earth by Cyclonus to capture and retrieve Alpha Trion. In 2011, he ran several attack runs against the USS Flagg during the Great Flood. In 2012, Scourge was present during an attack on a Canadian oil pipeline. Scourge attacked Autobot embassador Crosscut while Elita One rescued oil workers. Scourge later tracked Crosscut to Mexico, where Crosscut was briefly captured before Scourge was driven off by Blaster piloting the Autobot Shuttle Outrider. When an otherworldly Sweep showed up outside Trypticon in 2012, Illarion went out to meet him, ascertaining it was a Shattered Glass Decepticon called Sunder, and suggested to Scourge that this Sunder might be an excellent source of intelligence on the world on the other side of the rift. In October of 2012, the Uber-Seeker was found by Decepticons Bombshell and Windshear. Windshear challenged the Uber-Seeker for leadership of the Dweller cult, and demonstrated his ability by leading a successful attack against the Centurion droids. However, soon after the battle, Bombshell and Windshear were tracked down by Blaster and Scourge, who subdued Bombshell and Windshear and brought them back for examination towards a possible cure for the Dweller nano-virus. At Windshear's command, the Uber-Seeker took his shambling horde of undead and retreated to the Underworld. Once the UberSeeker's zombie minions broke into the Hibernation Chamber, Hubcap slipped into it and broke the seal keeping the Dweller at bay, waking it and the other sleeping Trans-Organics and unleashing them upon Cybertron. The Trans-Organics swarmed Cybertron, although many of them were hunted and killed by Scourge and his Sweeps, including Demogorgon. When Hubcap was taken into Darkmount, the Dweller followed, laying seige to Polyhex. Many flying Trans-Organics breached Polyhex's walls, where they were defeated by Starscream and his Air Warriors. However, Hubcap was able to escape and take control of the city's defenses, turning them against the Decepticons while allowing the Dweller and its minions to swarm into the city. The capitol was abandoned, although Scourge and the Sweeps remained as an underground resistance force. When the Dweller abandoned the city, Cyclonus and Scourge hunted down the remaining energy vampires, capturing or exterminating any left in the city. In 2013 Starscream defeated Cyclonus in personal combat and had him arrested for treason, thus cementing Starscream's role as sole leader of the Decepticons in Megatron's absence. Scourge was tasked with carrying the null-rayed body of Cyclonus to Tyrest, where Cyclonus was incarcerated pending trial. OOC Notes * uses #3 Arcee Pink talon polish. #15 Elita One Pink is too dark. * Scourge is like... that one house with the overgrown yard and the gate that's like a million years old that you dare the other kids to go in the yard and get the ball back. * OHNOES, Shebakoby is playing a Sweep! THE MUX IS RUINED 4EVER!!111!ONE!!!ELEVENTY!!! ;) ;) ;) Logs 2009 * December 20 - The Behemoth in Battle - After first terrifying the masses, Trojan gets her resolve tested in combat. 2010 *Jan 27 - Look out, it's CLAWS! - Air Raid gets terrorized while going surfing. * December 12 - Jump Ball - Interrogator meets with Turborat to make an exchange. Unfortunately, it's anything but a private party. 2012 * October 7 - "Cascade Failure" * November 6 - "Honk-a Honk-a Burnin' Clowns" - Starscream rounds up a couple of the 'cons for the usual training when all hell breaks loose in the arena. Hilarity ensues. 2013 * January 23 - "A Light in the Darkness: Polyhex Burns." - It could have been epic. But was more whisper then scream. * 2013-06-19 - "The Lion Sweeps Tonight" - Scourge hunts two bots, and gets more than he bargained for! Players Scourge was available from April of 2000 to December 2009. Currently played by Shebakoby (starting Dec 14, 2009 at 8:28 pm Pacific Standard Time) category:2000 category:2009 Category:active Category:Characters Category:Cybertron Decepticons Category:Decepticon Command Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticon Intelligence Category:FCs Category:Sweeps Category:Transformers Category:Unicron-related_characters